


Together

by Gay_Cyborg



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, battle buddies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FAHC, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Multi, gunhaus, ot7 if you squint super hard, turn away if removing bullets from someone squicks you out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Cyborg/pseuds/Gay_Cyborg
Summary: Someone is after the Fakes. Jeremy and Ryan have A Time™ dealing with it, and it unearths a little problem for them.(sort of a fahc/battle buddies cross over)-I had to write a frame story for creative writing class so obviously I wrote some gay shit. I ended up actually really liking how it came out so?? I thought I'd share with you guys. I had fun writing it and I'm kinda considering continuing it just for fun? Idk, let me know, give me some feedback on it.





	1. Move

Their footsteps echoed down the hall.

Ryan stumbled to a halt just outside the door and pressed his back up against the wall next to it, out of breath.

“Are they still chasing us?” he panted. Jeremy followed just behind him and leaned against the wall on the opposite side. He peeked his head back through the door, his gun raised. After a few moments he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back against the wall. “All clear.”

Ryan allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, then readjusted his skull mask and pushed himself off the wall. He didn’t blame Jeremy for being relieved, but he knew these guys better than Jeremy did. He knew they weren’t going to stop until they found them.

His eyes quickly skimmed over the cars parked in front of him, and started towards the one parked closest. As he walked, he winced as every other step agitated the bullet wound in his calf. He opened the passenger door and started loading in his bags and weapons, and Jeremy rushed over to join him. Ryan looked up at him and furrowed his brows.

“What are you doing? Geoff said-”

“Screw what Geoff said,” He interrupted, slamming the door shut. “I am not leaving you alone - and  _ wounded _ , might I add - while we’re being hunted down.” He climbed into the driver's seat.

“Jeremy..” His voice was tense. He considered arguing. He considered telling him that he didn’t need to be protected, or maybe just moving his stuff into a different car. But he knew they didn’t have time for that. He sighed begrudgingly and slid into shotgun, shooting an annoyed glare over at Jeremy, who was to focused on slamming on the gas to notice.  _ This man is impossible. _

 


	2. Back Alley Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all its gay

Ryan had been in a gang for a long time. He’d seen and been in plenty of fights. But he’d never seen a tiny little guy, about 5’4 at most, taking on four huge dudes at once. He stopped to watch for a moment. The man had short blue hair, a small scruffy beard, and he wore a white, slightly blood stained wife beater with a thin gold chain hanging around his neck.

As he knocked a guy at least a foot taller than him to the ground, Ryan noticed just how  _ dense _ this man was. Not a _“_ _ he’s an idiot _ _”_ sort of dense, but a _“_ _ how can you possibly fit that much muscle into such a small body _ _”_ kind of dense, and he seemed to know how to use it too. Ryan watched the muscles in his arm flex as he pulled one of the guys into a headlock, looked at his easy smile, bloodied but confident and brighter than the sun, at the way his shirt hugged his chest to show the impressive amount of muscle underneath… he stopped his mind from wandering before it went too far.

He realized he was just standing in the middle of a sidewalk watching a bunch of guys fight, so he started walking again before he got any weird looks from other passerbyers, but he stopped when an idea crossed his mind. It had been a while since he got in a good fight, and he thought the guy might appreciate a little help. After a few moments of consideration he started moving towards the alleyway, heartbeat quickening in excitement.

He approached one of the two men still standing and shoved him hard into the brick wall. Before the man could register what just happened he grabbed his head and cracked it down against his knee with a satisfying  _ thunk _ . The man reeled and stumbled slightly, taking a few moments to recover. Ryan punched him square in the jaw sending his head back against the wall, and when his hands flew up to hold his head he brought his arm back to elbow him hard in the stomach. The man curled in on himself and fell to the ground. Ryan smiled at the hot sting on his knuckles and the feeling of adrenaline flowing through him, then turned to look at the smaller man. He was facing away from him and slammed the remaining guys head into the wall. As the man slid down the wall into a groaning heap on the ground, the shorter man let out an accomplished sigh. Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey-”

Before he could even get the whole word out he was interrupted by the man whirling around and punching him in the nose. He stumbled back and landed half sitting, half leaning against the wall. He groaned and put his hands up defensively. “Woah, hey, hey, truce.”

The smaller man tensed in surprise. “Oh shit, dude I’m so sorry, I thought you were one of them. Assholes just tried to corner me and take my stuff.” He apologized in embarrassment as he helped Ryan back onto his feet. Ryan reached up to touch his nose and winced a little at the sharp pain and taste of blood in the back of his mouth.  _ And I thought this guy was strong before.. _

“Don’t worry about it, it happens to the best of us. Names’ Ryan.”

“Jeremy,” The man breathed out, smiling. “Thanks.”

He looked at Jeremy for a moment.

“Are you by any chance looking for a job?”

 


	3. Rip off the bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some physical wounds patched up and some not-so-physical wounds created

“Hold still.”

Ryan flinched and sucked in a breath through his teeth at the pain that shot up his leg. Jeremy smiled up at him sympathetically. “That's not holding still, buddy.”

“Right, right.” He grunted out and gripped the back of the seat tightly. After they had gotten out of dodge they had parked along the side of a small, mostly unused road just outside the city so they could climb into the back seat and take care of Ryan’s bullet wound. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of the long tweezers probing into his wound and nudging against the small chunk of metal lodged in his leg. He silently thanked whatever greater power was out there that there was a first aid kit in the car and they hadn’t had to use a knife.

“Y’know, maybe we wouldn’t have to be doing this if you hadn’t jumped out of cover like an idiot.” Jeremy muttered in an attempt to break the silence.

“I jumped out of cover to protect your ass.”

“Yeah, well, my ass had it handled.” He smiled at him playfully “But thanks anyway.” Ryan nodded in reply. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the tweezers grab hold of the bullet and slowly pull it out. “There we go, that should be all of it, if we’re lucky. I’m not really a doctor. Now I just gotta clean the wound and get you bandaged up.” He tossed the bloodied piece of metal to the side and began doing his best to try and disinfect the wound. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence until Jeremy spoke, not looking up from his work.

“So, Ryan.”

“Hm?”

“How come you already had a bag packed?” Ryan froze.  _ How did he know? _ They hadn’t even been in the same room when he grabbed it. As if reading his mind, Jeremy spoke again as he wrapped gauze tightly around his leg. “You left your room only a few seconds after you went in, and I don’t know anyone who can pack  _ that _ fast. You got a vacation planned or something?” 

"Something like that.." Ryan swallowed and looked away. There were a few moments of silence until he spoke quietly, eyes locked on the cars front window.

“I was planning on leaving the crew.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeremy’s head shoot up.

“You.. what?” He cringed at the sound of hurt in his voice. “How long has this been a thing? Who else have you told? Why am I only just hearing about it now?”

“Not long, maybe a month or two. I’ve only told you and Michael, he found bus tickets in my room and demanded I explain. I-I wasn’t planning on telling anyone.”

Jeremy’s voice started to rise in anger. “So you were just going to leave us? No goodbye, no.. anything?” Ryan finally looked back at him and immediately regretted it, seeing the look of betrayal on his face. “I thought.. I thought we meant more than that to you.” His voice softened, and it stung so much more than the yelling did.

“So that’s why you’ve been so distant, huh? That’s why you were so adamant about us splitting up back at the house. It was the perfect chance for you to get away from us, wasn’t it?” Ryan winced at the accusation and tried to explain.

“Jeremy, listen..” What was he going to say? What could he possibly say that would make this sound any less bad? He didn’t get the chance to come up with anything before Jeremy interrupted.

“No. Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it. Not right now.” The car light came on as he opened the door. “Come on, we need to get going.” He said flatly. Ryan slowly followed suit and slid into the front passenger seat. They drove in silence, and Jeremy radiated anger the whole time. Ryan sank down in his seat, wishing he could disappear in it.

_ God, I fucked up. _

 


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV switched to jeremy

Jeremy closed his laptop with an exasperated sigh. He had been sprawled out on his bed trying to get through a level in his game for the past few hours, and he just died. _ Again.  _ He set the laptop to the side and stretched his back. At this point he was too frustrated to do the level well at all, and figured he needed a food break anyways. He combed his hand through his hair and walked down the hall to the living room.

The place was pretty quiet due to everyone but him and Ryan being out doing something. His eyes landed on Ryan who was sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the table, mask tossed to the side, eating popcorn and watching one of the Cars movies. He smiled and took in the sight of him: relaxed, wearing sweatpants and an old t shirt, his dirty blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Sometimes it was hard to believe that  _ this _ was the man known as  _ ‘The Vagabond’ _ , the infamous criminal and gang member, feared throughout all of Los Santos.

As Jeremy passed by the couch he leaned over the back to grab a small handful of popcorn.

“Sup Rye.” The man nodded to him and let out a muffled “hey” through his mouthful of popcorn, eyes never peeling away from the screen. Jeremy threw his head back and tossed the kernels into his mouth as he walked toward the kitchen, but froze when he heard Geoff’s voice come through Ryan’s radio.

“Hello?? Everyone, come in, you read me?” Geoff’s voice was high and wavering, and that always meant something bad was happening. Jeremy turned and walked back over to the couch, leaning over the armrest as Ryan quickly picked up the radio and held down the button on the side.

“Hey, you got Ryan and Jeremy, we hear you.” After he let go of the button Ray’s voice came through. “Yeah I read you. Michael’s here with me too.” Michael’s voice cut in, full of confusion and slight irritation.

“Yeah we’re here, Geoff. The hell’s going on?”

“All of you need to get out of town  _ right now. _ ”

Jeremy tensed as he heard Gavin’s panicked squawk in the background followed by gunshots. He leaned in towards the radio. “Why, what’s going on?”

“Those Gunhaus assholes are making a move on us.”

“Gunhaus?” Ryan said in alarm, leaning forward abruptly. Jeremy hadn’t been around long enough to know much about them, but he did know Gunhaus was their rival gang, and they wanted the Fakes dead. He shifted from one foot to another. 

“Are you sure you don’t need backup? We’re just at the apartment right now, we could-” 

“No!” his voice cracked in panic. “That’s exactly what they want you to do. You come here, and they have the perfect chance to knock all of us off. I got Jack and Gavin with me, we’ll be fine. But they’ve got guys searching the town for you, they’ll be at the apartment any minute now. Don’t try to group up, leave your phones or anything else they can trace to your location, and get far,  _ far _ away from here. We’ll figure out where you all are after everything is settled. Stay safe guys, good lu-  _ shit! _ ” He was cut off by the sound of gunshots, and the line went dead.

Jeremy met Ryan’s eyes, and for a brief moment a look of dread flashed over his face that he had never seen on him before going stoic again just as quickly. Ryan picked up his mask and got to his feet. “Come on. We don’t have much time.” He watched as he walked swiftly down the hallway and followed behind him. He had a feeling he wasn’t finishing that level in his game anytime soon.

 


	5. Get It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still Jerm POV, they work through some stuff  
> -  
> aight that's the last chapter, for now at least. Feedback would be really appreciated. If you want to see more of this, please let me know! Thanks for reading!

Jeremy sat down next to Ryan. He just finished setting up camp for the night, while Ryan made a fire for them.

“That should be good enough for now.” Ryan gave a small nod in reply. They sat in silence, staring into the fire. Jeremy was still furious. Or.. sad? Hurt? He was feeling a lot of different things. He wanted to cry and beg him to stay, he wanted to go off on him and tell him they didn’t need him anyway. Mostly, he just wanted to ask him why, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“I just.. I don’t understand.” Jeremy muttered, looking at the ground between his feet. “I thought we were like.. like a family or something..” There were a few moments of silence before Ryan swallowed and spoke quietly.

“I’m scared.” That was  _ definitely _ not what he expected him to say. He looked up at Ryan, his icy blue eyes locked on the fire, swimming with emotion. Jeremy wasn’t used to this side of him. He continued, slightly louder this time. “I’m scared that I might lose one of you. What we do is.. it’s not safe, Jeremy. We both know that. We get into trouble a lot, had more close calls than I can count. Any day we could run out of luck, and some of us might not make it through. If something happened to any of you, I don’t..” He dropped his head and looked away. “I couldn’t handle that. You’re completely right, you guys are like my family, you’re so important to me. And that’s  _ why  _ I wanted to leave. I just.. I don’t want to lose any of you.” Jeremy took a moment to take in everything he said.

“I.. Ryan, that’s not gonna happen. We’re good at what we do, you don’t have to worry about losing us.”

“You don’t know that! We’re not immortal, we make mistakes. We get hurt. We bleed. We die. We’re no different than anyone else.” Jeremy was silent for a moment, turning his words over in his head. Timidly, he snaked his hand into Ryan’s and started talking, not completely sure what he was going to say.

“Yeah, okay, we make mistakes, we get hurt.” Ryan turned to stare at him. He swallowed and continued. “But we also look after each other. Being close isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength, ‘cause we always have each others backs, we’re always gonna take care of each other. And if something  _ does _ happen to one of us..” He paused for a moment to compose himself. “Then we go out the same way we lived, the same way we run Los Santos, the same way we do everything.  _ Together _ .” The concept was morbid, but it seemed to comfort Ryan, his shoulders relaxing.

“Together.” he repeated back, quietly.

“And with a  _ ton _ of explosions.” Jeremy smiled. After a moment he moved to pull his hand away, but instead of letting go, Ryan squeezed his hand and put his other on Jeremys shoulder.

“Thank you.” His voice was soft and sincere. Jeremy stared up at him. He thought about the man in front of him. Ryan, the man he had seen tear into people like it was second nature, who offered only a cold stare to those he didn’t know and  _ much _ worse to those he didn’t like, who had the darkest mind he had ever known and could easily end Jeremys life in a million different terrible ways at any moment he chose, especially now, so close to him.

And he thought of the softness he offered instead. He thought of the dorky wide smile he always greeted him with, the stupid puns he made even in the middle of tense situations followed by his own loud contagious laugh, the familiar way he would rest his arm on Jeremy’s shoulder, full of trust and care, how he would only ever use his harsh side near him to protect him, then turn back and ask if he was alright so sweetly, and how he was looking at him right now, his walls torn down, his face full of raw emotion, something Jeremy was sure no one else in the world had ever seen before. He made a soft place in his heart just for him, and he was happy to do the same. Jeremy leaned forward before he gave himself a chance to overthink it and pressed his lips to Ryan's.

He waited for him to pull away, hearing the small startled sound he made, but he relaxed slowly as he moved the hand on Jeremys shoulder to hold his cheek. After a moment they pulled away slightly, resting their foreheads against each other. Jeremy breathed out, relieved, and smiled softly at the man in front of him. 

“We stay together.”

 


	6. New in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture an innocent lil 20 something Ryan with a heavy georgia accent for this please. I love this boy. Also Geoff is a huge fucking nerd in every situation ever  
> -  
>  hey so! good news! I'm continuing the story, even if the updates come a little slow (lmao oops). watch for more updates!

Ryan walked along the beach, admiring the peace and the last light of the sun peaking over the ocean. He'd just moved to Los Santos all the way from Georgia, and this was the first time he had ever lived near an ocean. While it was usually busy with people gathered all along the shore in the day, at night you'd only see one or two other people. Ryan liked the quiet, he enjoyed the cool breeze and the crashing waves being the only things filling the silence. Until he heard a loud thud, like someone hitting a garage door. He looked in the direction of the sound, a small lifeguards shack a little ways down the beach. He warily moved closer to it, concerned someone had been hurt. As he walked around the back of the little hut he heard scraping and shuffling, and a man muttering something to himself just around the corner. He stopped and listened.  
"Ugh, god, the fuck did you _do_ , eat a ton of bricks before you came here? Jesus christ," as the man grumbled to himself he walked backwards into view, dragging an unconscious man who looked like he hadn't been having a very good night, judging by the bruises and blood on his face. The man dragging him huffed. "Why do I always gotta do the heavy lift-" He paused when he looked up and saw Ryan, shock evident on his face. "-..ing. Uh,, Hi?"  
Ryan glanced down at the person he was dragging and back to the man standing in front of him, concerned.  
"Is he.. dead?"  
The man looked down at the person in his arms.  
"Him? No, no he's not dead. I just, um.." He freed one of his hands to run through his beard, and Ryan noticed the tattoos covering his arms as he continued. "This is really not great, uh.. there wasn't supposed to be anyone else out here to see this. Theres no chance you have, like, amnesia or short term memory loss or something like that is there?"  
"Um, no.." this was easily one of the weirdest interactions Ryan ever had. The man sighed.  
"Yeah, no, I didn't think so." He paused to think for a moment. "Listen, I know how shady this is but I need you to come with me dude."  
"Why..?"  
"Cause I really can't let you leave after seeing this, since you might tell someone about it. But you seem like a nice guy, I really don't wanna have to kill you or anything, so if you come with me I can talk to my partner about it and maybe we can work something else out for you." Ryan tensed. The conversation went from weird to life threatening _real_ fast. The idea of letting this guy take him somewhere raised a ton of red flags, but judging by the condition of the person the man was holding he probably couldn't take him in a fight, and Ryan definitely noticed the small pistol tucked into his pocket. They were on the beach. There was nowhere he could run or hide, and no one to come help him. He didn't have a choice.  
"..Yeah, okay."  
"Great!" the man smiled. "Really didn't wanna have to take care of a dead body tonight. Hey, uh, you mind maybe helping me out a bit..?" He lifted the person in his hands a little and nodded his head toward the persons legs. Ryan stared in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head, stepping forward and lifting the person fully off the ground bridal style. The man took a step back in surprise. "Oh. Alright then, sweet. Thanks." He lead Ryan away from the beach towards an almost empty parking lot at the edge of the sand. There was a single black car, with someone wearing a grey hoody sitting on the trunk, looking down at their phone. The man walked ahead of him a bit and spoke to the person sitting on the car as they approached. "Hey, Jack? Don't freak out, but uh.."  
"I swear to god Geoff," the person slid off the car and pulled their hood down, revealing a red headed woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "if you accidentally killed-" She turned to look at the man apparently named Geoff, but froze when her eyes landed on Ryan. Her brow furrowed in alarm as she pulled out a pistol and started toward him. "Who the fuck is this?"  
"Hey, hey, calm down, I told you not to freak out!" Geoff put his hands on her shoulders but she just shrugged them off, walked around him and cornered Ryan against the car.  
"Who the hell _is_ this guy Geoff? Because I sure don't remember you mentioning him in the plan." Geoff rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.  
"I uh, I didn't ask for his name, he just kinda showed up and-"  
" _You don't know him??_ " Her voice raised and she held her gun up to Ryans head. "Geoff, can you _please_ tell me why you brought a stranger back to our car, carrying the guy you just beat up, who could run off and call the cops on us at any moment, instead of just taking care of him as soon as you saw him? Cause I would really like to hear that explanation right now." She glared at him. They seemed less like two people committing a crime and more like a mother scolding her son. Ryan would smile if there wasn't a gun in his face.  
"Listen, this guy was just walking down the beach, he didn't mean to interrupt. He's just some nice innocent guy, he even helped me carry this dude back," He gestured to the person in Ryans arms. "I thought maybe we could figure out something besides killing him." Ryan really hoped he was right. Jack pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Fine, okay. If you have some other idea that would work, we don't have to kill him. What do you suggest we do?"  
"Oh, uh- I uh... hm." Geoff ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He obviously had nothing, and this womans patience was getting very thin. Ryan looked out over the ocean. He liked the calming waves, but that wasn't why he moved to Los Santos. He moved there because, frankly, he was bored. His life in Georgia was nice, but something about it was just too dull for him. He wanted excitement, he wanted something new, he wanted to see things he'd never seen before. He was just an average guy leading a normal life and following all the rules, always making good decisions. Maybe it was time he made a bad decision and see where it lead him. He turned back to the woman in front of him and gathered up his courage.  
"I can fight."  
Her head snapped forward and her green eyes bore holes through him. He swallowed. "I-I'm not great at it, but I can get better. I'm pretty strong." She looked him up and down incredulously.  
"..Are you trying to say you want to _help_ us?" Ryan nodded. Geoff chipped in enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, he's _super_ strong! He picked that dude up like it was nothing, I couldn't even get him off the ground."  
"I think that says more about you than it does him." She smirked. Geoff glared at her. She stared at Ryan for a moment.  
"You good at taking hits?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Do you know how to hurt people?"  
"Sure?"  
"Can you follow directions?"  
"Yes." she paused for a moment and thought.  
"You know what we're doing isn't legal right? The shit we do is dangerous." Ryan smiled slightly.  
"I need a little danger in my life."  
She narrowed her eyes and held his gaze for what felt like forever, then pulled open the passenger door of the car.  
"Put him in the back. There's some rope back there, so you can tie him up while we drive. We're heading to an interrogation, that can be your first test run. I suggest you don't fuck it up, or we might have to revisit our _first_ option."  
"Got it." he nodded his head and got the man in the car. As they all got in and he started tying the mans arms together, Geoff turned around in his seat to look back at him.  
"Hey, I never caught your name."  
"Oh, I'm Ryan. Ryan Haywood."  
"Good to meet you, Ryan," He smiled.  
"Welcome to the Fakes."


	7. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good duo needs a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short. next chapter is definitely gonna be longer, and its gonna feature some pals ;)

"How is _this_ the hardest part?"  
Jeremy was laying on his stomach on the bed next to Ryans, pad of paper and pencil in hand, kicking his legs in the air. They'd been staying in hotels for a while, making sure to move around and go by fake names just in case. They very quickly realized they were going to need some source of income. When Jeremy had first suggested being mercenaries for hire Ryan was wary, but eventually he came around to it. Its not that he couldn't find any other jobs, it was just that they were all so mind numbingly boring compared to the life he was used to at that point. And he figured it would be more likely to be found by someone in the gunhaus crew while working at a Starbucks or something. Now they were working on starting up their merc career, specifically, what name they would go by. Ryan was pretty sure that a team name wasn't a necessary part of the process, but Jeremy insisted. The shorter man groaned and held the notebook against his face. "This is stupid."  
"You're the one who insisted we have a name."  
"Well, you're not helping! Cmon, all you've done is tell me how much you don't like what I've come up with. Give me an idea!"  
"How about we just don't use a name?" Ryan clicked on the tv and ignored as Jeremy glared at him.  
"You're no fun. Just- anything! Like.. The Doom Dudes," he paused for a moment. "..or maybe something less dumb. Just say the first thing that comes to your mind." Ryan looked out the window and saw a few birds on a wire.  
"Uh.. The Crows?"  
"Decent, but predictable. Cmon, we want something unique, something that'll draw people in!" Ryan was pretty sure a cheesy nickname would just push people away, but whatever.  
"Fine. Uh, how about.." He looked around the room to try and find some sort of inspiration. Eventually, his eyes landed on the tv, currently playing an ad for some new battle royale game.  
"Battle buddies?" he tried half heartedly. It felt dumb just saying it, but when he turned to Jeremy he was staring back, eyes wide.  
"Battle buddies.. Yeah, I like that! Not overly edgy, but still cool. Two guys ready to fight to the end with each other. Its perfect." He smiled wide, and with the way it made Ryan's heart swell he couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this whole cheesy team name thing wont be so bad after all.  
"Battle buddies it is then."  
"Now all we have to do is get hired."  
Ryan laughed a little at his optimism, but he had a feeling they were gonna go a long way together.


End file.
